1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication methods and systems, and more particularly to interference cancellation based on the number of retransmissions.
2. Related Art
In successive interference cancellation techniques, the symbol streams are not detected in parallel but one after another. As already detected symbols influence the detection of succeeding symbols, error propagation problems arise. For example, in a MIMO system, if a previous decoded layer is in error then the next decoded layer will most likely also be in error. Error propagation problems can reduce the efficacy of successive interference cancellation techniques.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems that address the error propagation problem, including interference cancellation based on the number of retransmissions.